Why can't we just look the other way ?
by malilite
Summary: James décide d'abandonner l'entreprise désespérée de plaire à Lily Evans et souhaite se remettre avec son ex. Problème, Sirius aurait bien aimé "se la faire", cette ex en question.
1. Part I

Hey !

Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié pour ce couple. Comment j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS ? Alors il était environ 1h du mat, j'étais chez mes grands-parents et je regardais _Secret Story_, lol, y'a rien à faire chez mes grands-parents ^^. Je crois que c'était leur soirée Ange et Démons qui m'a donné l'idée. Comme j'étais pas chez moi je pouvais pas l'écrire alors j'ai pris des notes sur une feuille. Mais j'ai toujours eu la flemme de l'écrire vraiment, et donc en gros ça fait 7 mois que cet OS poirote. J'ai craqué et j'ai décidé de faire un Two-Shot et publier ce que j'avais déjà écrit.

J'aurais préféré poster ça le 10 mars, parce que ça aurait été les 50 ans de **Remus Lupin** ^^ mais j'aurais certainement oublié, donc bon, mais cet OS est quand même un hommage pour Remus.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JKR. C'est un peu un UA. Le titre de l'OS est des paroles de la chanson Evil du groupe Interpol.

* * *

**Why can't we just look the other way ?**

La dernière année de Sirius à Poudlard était des sept celle qu'il avait préférée. En partie grâce aux personnes faisant partie de l'autre sexe : les filles. Ces magnifiques créatures...

Mettant le point final à son devoir de Sortilèges, Sirius s'étira sur sa chaise. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour observer ses camarades mais ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était un des premiers à avoir terminer l'interro. Pas le seul, si on suivait son regard... De l'autre côté de la salle, Maggie Delavoe lui sourit gentiment tout en le regardant intensément. Il lui rendit son sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil.

Maggie était tout à fait son genre de fille. Cette jolie Serdaigle avait de longues jambes, une poitrine respectable, des lèvres très attirantes, l'oeil pétillant, une chevelure soigneusement bouclée tombant en cascade dans son dos. Son sourire s'était aggrandi, créant une petite fossette dans sa joue droite, alors qu'elle entortillait une de ses mèches brunes autour de son doigt.

Il adorait ce genre d'attitude sexy. C'était assez rafraîchissant, par rapport à toutes ses autres années passées à Poudlard lors desquelles il était le tombeur n°1 de l'école. Mais depuis le début de l'année, les filles de Poudlard avaient développées une sorte de... clairvoyance extraordinaire. Ne se voilant plus la face, elle s'étaient rendues compte de ce que cherchait Sirius : des aventures, des trucs pas sérieux où on passerait plus de temps à découvrir le corps de l'autre plutôt que sa personnalité. Du fun, parfois du sexe, rien de plus.

Plus de rougissements de gamine amoureuse, que des sourires séducteurs, des clins d'oeils aguicheurs. Plus de larmes ou de colère pour la rupture, mais des tapes dans le dos, du genre « c'était pas mal quand même » - ou bien du mépris, mais en petite dose. Bien sûr, il se prenait parfois des rateaux monstrueux : les filles qui, auparavant, voyait en lui le prince charmant, le petit-ami idéal qui aurait pu rompre la monotonie de leur quotidien de fleur-bleue, celles qui n'acceptaient pas le genre de relation que proposait Sirius, ces filles-là le repoussaient.

Sirius était heureux de ce changement pour pas mal de raisons. Déjà, se faire remettre à sa place plus d'une fois en peu de temps lui donnait un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le roi du monde. Il était de moins en moins harcelé par les filles du de fan-club qui lui était dédié. Mais surtout, le fait que ses petites-amies savaient que leur relation n'avait aucun avenir les rendait beaucoup moins chiantes. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait envie de les garder plus longtemps, qui avaient fait des jours passées avec elles des moments agréables.

Autre chose d'extraordinaire, c'était que cette fameuse clairvoyance féminine, toute neuve, n'était pas seulement dirigée envers lui, mais elle concernait également le deuxième Maraudeur à la mode : James Potter, son frère de coeur. Les filles avaient réalisé qu'il ne servait à rien d'espérer occuper une place trop grande dans le coeur du Gryffondor, qu'il ne recherchait qu'un peu de bon temps avec les autres filles.

James n'était pas libre émotionnellement, son coeur étant occupé par deux jeunes femmes très importantes dans sa vie. L'une d'elle, Lily Evans, une furie rousse de sa classe, séduisante, pleine de vie, le coeur sur la main, repoussait ses avances depuis bientôt deux ans. Tout le monde aurait pu penser que l'acharnement de James à essayer de conquérir le coeur de Miss Evans était vain : jamais elle ne céderait.

Certains, plutôt certaines, étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient tous deux faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'un jour, à la manière d'un conte de fée, Lily avouerait enfin qu'elle vouait un amour passionné au Maraudeur, ou du moins, que James lui plaisait.

La deuxième personne s'appelait Elisa Collins. Jolie blonde de Poufsouffle, aussi en septième, dont l'originalité, l'humour et la sociabilité étaient ses principaux traits de caractère, était une ex petite-amie de James. Son premier amour qu'il avait du mal à oublier. Ils étaient sortis ensembles pendant plusieurs mois, de la fin de leur troisième année jusqu'à la moitié de leur quatrième, presque un an. Leur relation s'était terminée dans les cris et les larmes, leur séparation avait surpris tout Poudlard. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils étaient un des couples les plus populaires de l'école.

En cinquième année, peu après le premier « non » définitif de Lily quant à une question bien connue que James lui avait posée, Elisa et lui avaient réessayé tous les deux. Leur histoire avait duré à peine une ou deux semaines. L'une disait qu'elle refusait d'être avec une personne qu'elle pourrait facilement aimer plus que sa vie alors que celle-ci ne partagerait pas ses sentiments, sans oublier une certaine rousse qui se mettrait facilement entre eux. L'autre racontait plutôt que ce que tous deux ressentaient était trop instable, trop intense pour que deux adolescents inexpérimentés comme eux puissent le gérer - ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Il s'était aussi passé quelque chose d'étrange entre Elisa et James, lors de leur sixième année. Une dispute, et quelques jours plus tard... ce _quelque chose_ était survenu, sans que quiconque ne sache vraiment ce qu'il y avait eu, même pas leurs meilleurs amis.

Certains étudiants poudlardiens préféraient dire que c'était James Potter et Elisa Collins qui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Cette fois, pas vraiment à la manière d'un conte de fée, plutôt d'un soap-opera - un _Feux de l'Amour_ britannique sorcier. C'est vrai, s'aimer, rompre, se remettre ensemble, rompre à nouveau... Tout en sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment fait un trait sur cette histoire... Sans oublier la fête d'anniversaire de Sandy Pomroy, juste avant la sixième, ou, à priori, les deux tourteraux auraient tous deux perdu leur virginité avec l'autre...

De quoi faire rêver. Du coup, les paris allaient bon train : ceux qui pensaient que James finirait avec Lily, d'autre qui pariait sur Elisa. Et aux Maraudeurs, ses meilleurs amis, de lancer des paris presque absurdes : qu'il finirait vieux garçon, ou bien avec le calmar géant, ou encore qu'il vouait une passion dévorante à Severus Rogue, son pire ennemi, et qu'il se trancherait les veines à cause de cet amour à sens-unique.

Sirius et ses trois meilleurs amis sortirent de la classe dès que la cloche retentit. Black avait décidé de ne pas conclure avec la petite Delavoe, il n'avait pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Il l'aurait encore moins dans quelques minutes.

L'heure du déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle. James était étrangement silencieux, ne mangeant pas grand chose, son regard était sans cesse attiré vers un point dans la pièce, tout ça étant signe d'une intense réflexion.

- Jamesie ? appela doucement Peter. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

- Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? » James n'avait même pas réalisé qui venait de s'adresser à lui « Je crois que je vais me remettre avec Elisa.

La fourchette du Black s'écroula sur son assiette, donnant un bruit de métal qui sembla retentir sans cesse dans son esprit.

* * *

Lorsque James et Elisa sortaient ensembles, elle était aussi devenue au fil des mois la bonne copine des Maraudeurs, s'entendant particulièrement bien avec Sirius. Après leur séparation, Elisa avait souhaité plus que tout continuer à être amie avec le frère de coeur de son ex. Vivant très mal cette rupture, elle voyait peut-être en Sirius celui qu'elle aimait toujours, ou bien voyait-elle dans leur amitié un moyen de ne pas tirer un trait si brutal sur une des plus heureuses périodes de sa vie.

Ce qui faisait que tous deux étaient restés amis, en cachette par égard pour James et pour ne pas trop faire courir de rumeurs. Remus avait été très vite au courant, puis Peter, puis pas mal de gens par hasard, puis enfin James qui n'avait pas si mal réagi que ça. Maintenant, le fait était que Sirius adorait Elisa et qu'Elisa adorait Sirius. Le Maraudeur était de loin le meilleur ami de la Poufsouffle - elle se liait facilement avec les gens et paradoxalement avait du mal à se faire des amis proches - et elle était la personne qu'il préférait après ses trois amis Gryffondors.

C'était pourquoi... James lui avait demandé, après sa curieuse révélation, de se renseigner pour lui. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Sirius, l'air mécontent, les mains dans les poches, le regard dur, parcourait Poudlard à la recherche de la blonde. Il l'aperçut enfin au détour d'un couloir.

- Collins !

Il la vit afficher un sourire rayonnant « Yo, Black ! » Son sourire communicatif ramena la bonne humeur de Sirius.

Elle marcha à pas rapides vers lui et lui présenta son poing fermé qu'il entrechoqua avec le sien. Ce salut était un des vieux vestiges de la période hippie (remodelée « façon jamaïquenne ») d'Elisa - c'est-à-dire l'état d'esprit de la génération « peace and love », « make love, not war », « Flower Power », bercé par le reggae de Bob Marley et accompagné de dreadlocks. L'autre souvenir de cette période était le symbole international de la paix tatoué sur sa clavicule, ainsi qu'un autre tatouage jamaïquen qui ornait le bas de son dos et qui signifiait à la fois liberté et amour.

Bref. Sirius avait une mission, et il l'exécuta à contre-cœur.

- Ellie, je voulais te demander… » Il maudit James en pensée, sans vraiment être sûr du pourquoi « Est-ce que t'as quelqu'un… en ce moment ?

Ellie le regarda intensément « Personne, non » Très progressivement, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, qu'elle chercha à masquer en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Elle comprenait peu à peu...

Ce que personne ne savait, ce sur quoi elle avait des doutes, ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, c'était que Sirius Black aimerait bien sortir avec elle. Ça lui était venu comme ça, un jour, sans prévenir, et depuis, cette idée n'était plus sortie de la tête du Gryffondor.

Encore plus curieux, c'était qu'il n'avait pas voulu foncer dans le tas comme avec toutes les autres, non. Avec elle, il voulait prendre son temps. La charmer, la séduire, en douceur. Découvrir si elle était d'accord, si elle en avait envie elle aussi. En commençant avec quelques petits moments d'ambiguïté, comme une mèche remise derrière l'oreille, des paroles insolites, des sourires, des compliments inhabituels, sa main qui prenait subitement la sienne ou s'attardait dans son dos...

Depuis le début, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée, si ça allait vraiment sacrifier leur amitié, si ça valait le coup, s'ils pourraient redevenir amis après la rupture, s'il ne préférait pas juste se contenter de leur relation présente... « Des doutes de filles », qu'il disait, des interrogations que jamais il n'avait eu, et qui tombaient pourtant sous le sens, vu le lien fort qui liait Sirius et Elisa. De toute façon, à l'heure qu'il était, Sirius n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir si Elisa était vraiment attirée par lui ou pas.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était plus question que Sirius sorte avec Elisa. Ni qu'il lui fasse des avances. Parce qu'Elisa était pour son meilleur pote, James, l'ex amour de sa vie. Et que son meilleur pote voulait se remettre avec elle.

Enfin, ce léger détail, Elisa l'ignorait. Elle pensait toujours que, si Sirius lui avait posé cette question, c'était bien parce qu'il comptait lui faire des avances. Mais elle, en avait-elle seulement envie ?

- Sirius, je-

- Désolé, je dois y aller, la coupa-t-il.

De nouveau d'une humeur exécrâble, prêt à faire son rapport à James, il s'éloigna de son amie perplexe. Elle haussa les épaules. Cela lui donnait le temps d'y réfléchir, elle pourrait toujours venir lui en parler plus tard.

* * *

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama James, complétement abasourdi.

Sirius affronta le regard de son ami, mais n'osait rien dire ou faire un seul geste. Il faisait bien, parce que progressivement, la surprise se transforma en colère. « Tu te fous de moi ? » rugit le brun à lunettes, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et foudroyant son « ami ».

- Je suis désolé, Cornedrue. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à te le dire, mais...

À vrai dire, Sirius aurait souhaité avoir été un peu plus diplomate sur ce point, pour que Potter ne réagisse pas aussi violemment. Il avait quand même pris des gants, bien sûr, il n'avait pas parlé comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait pas dit « Je veux me la faire », comme il l'aurait dit s'il avait était question de n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes, ou même d'une autre ex petite amie de James. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elisa Collins.

Au lieu de ça, il avait juste dit « J'aimerais bien sortir avec elle ». Il lui avait d'abord annoncé qu'Elisa était célibataire et que la voie était libre, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son meilleur ami, d'être un tantinet jaloux.

Sirius était un des premiers à dire que le couple que formait l'Elisa et le James de quatorze ans était un des couples les mieux assortis qu'il connaissait - aussi bien, continuait-il en comparaison, qu'Andromeda et Ted, ou que les parents de James. Mais leur temps était passé, et Sirius voulait aussi avoir sa chance avec la Poufsouffle.

Avait-il espéré que son ami lui dise qu'il « ne voulait que son bonheur » et qu'il se retirait ? Peut-être. Il ne s'attendait pas en tout cas à une telle colère de sa part, un tel monologue sur la trahison qu'il venait de lui faire, sur le couteau qu'il venait de lui planter dans le dos.

- James, tu délires là, arrête, somma Sirius.

James n'écouta pas et il planta ses iris noisettes, aussi froides que jamais, dans son regard. Il parla d'une voix dure, qui n'admettait aucunes protestations.

- Je t'interdis de sortir avec elle.

Horrible. La situation était insoutenable. Devenue fruit défendu, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de penser à Elisa. Il ne cessait de se répéter à quel point elle était sympa, et mignonne. Il avait même fait un rêve, un jour, qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses sentiments.

Le rêve, c'était la reproduction quasi fidèle d'une scène qui s'était passé, dans la réalité, en quatrième année. Un soir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, James et Elisa s'étaient embrassés sans pudeur, ou plutôt s'étaient dévorés la bouche comme des harpies dévoreraient leurs proies. Tout le monde présent avait trouvé ça plutôt dégueu. Sauf que cette fois, Sirius était James, et il ne trouvait plus du tout ça dégueu.

Il avait embrassé Elisa comme James l'avait fait avant lui - pas la même réalité, cependant - et il avait adoré l'embrasser comme ça. L'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, sentir sa langue danser avec la sienne, leurs dents s'entrechoquer et leurs lèvres se happer... Même si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le réveil avait été dur ; dur de quitter une expérience aussi agréable, de réaliser que ça n'allait jamais arriver, de supporter une érection inhabituellement douloureuse. Sirius avait vraiment eu du mal à croire qu'il avait bandé pour si peu, pour un _baiser_.

Depuis la crise que James avait piqué, Sirius évitait Ellie. Parce qu'évidemment son interdiction comprenait également leur relation actuelle : il ne devait pas la draguer, lui parler, la regarder, l'approcher. C'était ce qui commençait à rendre fou le Black.

Surtout qu'il aurait pensé que James se dépêcherait de se remettre avec son ex, mais non ! Le poursuiveur voulait prendre tout son temps, y aller en douceur, préparer ses tactiques de séduction... Sirius n'en pouvait plus tellement cette situation était insupportable.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la jeune fille de la tête, et elle, au courant de rien, ne comprenait pas son comportement. Un jour, elle était même venue le voir, l'air déterminé.

- Sirius, je dois te dire quelque ch-

- Pas le temps, on se voit plus tard ! » Sirius avait aussitôt fui, évitant son regard.

Il avait pourtant vu qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Se confier à lui, lui demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ou peut-être même avait-elle deviné qu'il la voulait, elle.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était qu'il avait l'impression que ses sentiments, son envie d'être avec elle, étaient réciproques.

* * *

_Avait-elle décidé de le tuer ?_

Chez les Gryffondors, c'était la fête, l'anniversaire de Peter 'Queudver' Pettigrew, les _Police_ tournaient en boucle, surtout « _Don't stand so close to me_ ». Elisa Collins était là, bien sûr.

Sirius méditait tranquillement sur le canapé, sans parler à personne, ses sourcils froncés en signe de concentration. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il sentait un regard brûlant sur lui et résistait à la tentation de rendre son regard à Elisa. C'était elle, évidemment.

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis la crise de James - _'Je t'interdis de sortir avec elle'_ - et Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout ça. Ne pas pouvoir être avec Elisa, ne pas pouvoir seulement lui parler, le rongeait à petit feux - et elle aussi allait mal. En cours, il savait qu'elle ne regardait que lui. Il la connaissait.

Avec un soupir de résolution, Sirius se tourna vers elle. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Ses lèvres - si féminines, si douces, si attirantes... - remuèrent : « _She wants him, so badly, who knows what she wants to be_ » Il déglutit.

Ce n'était que des suppositions, avant, mais maintenant il en était sûr : elle le voulait autant qu'il la voulait. Il essayait de lire dans son regard et ne vit rien d'autre que colère et frustration. Une ombre de lassitude passa sur son visage. Elisa se leva et se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux et sa voix se faisant suppliants.

- Sirius...

Il ne l'écouta pas, détourna la tête, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux heureux insouciants qui dansaient comme des pieds. Il sentit Elisa s'assoir à côté de lui, son souffle sur son cou, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille. « _Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry_ ». Comme si les paroles l'avaient brûlé, il se retourna brusquement vers elle.

Il plonge son regard dans le sien, il admire son magnifique iris bleu roi, parsemé de petits paillettes dorées. Il se perd dans ses yeux, se noie, ferme les paupières avec violence. _Ne pas céder, ne pas céder_, se répéte-t-il comme un leitmotiv - mais c'était trop dur, il en... il en pleurerait. Il meurt d'envie de l'embrasser.

Il rouvrit les yeux et faillit gémir d'envie lorsqu'il la vit le dévorer du regard, se mordant les lèvres de frustration, de désir.

_JE T'INTERDIS DE SORTIR AVEC ELLE !_

Mais pourquoi ne se décidait-il pas, alors ?

_JE T'INTERDIS !_

Bien... Mais qu'y pouvait-il quand il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler ?

* * *

Vingt jours. Vingt long, horribles jours, depuis que Sirius avait été interdit d'approcher Elisa. Cinq jours depuis l'anniversaire de Peter, où ils avaient tous les deux failli céder à la tentation.

Depuis une bonne heure, Sirius était à la bibliothèque, seul à une table en retrait, la tête dans les mains et des parchemins de toute sorte étalés devant lui. Faisant clairement semblant de réviser ses Aspics ou quelque autre interros qu'il aurait dans les jours à venir.

Pas comme s'il avait envie de réfléchir sur une matière particulière, de toute manière. Pas comme s'il en avait besoin, vu qu'il était l'un des, quoi, cinq meilleurs éléments de tout Poudlard ? Assez impressionnant, n'est-ce pas.

Pas comme s'il le pouvait, en fait, comme s'il en était capable. Parce que, pour changer, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, la seule chose qui occupait tellement souvent son esprit qu'il se demandait si elle le quittait parfois, c'était Elisa Collins.

Il finissait même par se demander s'il n'était pas simplement amoureux d'elle. Quoique ça compliquerait bien les choses, quand même. Mais, quand même, ça simplifierait tout, ses sentiments pour elle seraient bien définis. Parce que là... Etait-ce du simple désir ? Sûrement pas, vu qu'il ne voulait pas seulement coucher avec elle, il voulait _être_ avec elle. Il voulait discuter avec elle, la prendre par les épaules, dans ses bras, la voir sourire et rire avec lui - comme avant.

Ces envies dataient du temps où ils étaient amis, déjà. Son désir qu'il avait pour elle était beaucoup plus récent. Et aujourd'hui, ces envies étaient devenues des besoins. Parce que son amie lui manquait - c'était aussi simple que ça.

Amour ? Bah, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Se faisant violence, il tappa brutalement du poing sur la table et se leva précipitemment. Abandonnant là ses parchemins - c'étaient ceux de Maggie Delavoe et de Clélia Wong, de toute manière, elles les retrouveraient bien assez tôt - il entreprit de sortir de cette bibliothèque qui l'insupportait.

Son pas toujours aussi rapide et son esprit toujours aussi distrait, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qu'il heurta et qu'il faillit faire tomber. Impulsivement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la retenir sur ses pieds. Il mit moins d'un quart de seconde à _la_ reconnaître, moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut à elle pour le reconnaître lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, la serra contre son torse, enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, embrassa longuement sa tempe - enfin, longuement, ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la relâcha qu'il vit qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. Le coeur serré, il se força à ne plus flancher et partit sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Elisa l'observa s'éloigner le dos rond, les mains dans les poches, elle-même une main plaquée sur sa bouche, manquant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_La suite arrivera je sais pas quand héhé. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me faire un petit commentaire, j'ai grand espoit que des reviews pourraient me motiver à écrire la suite avant plusieurs mois ^^._

_**Question très importante**__ : dans la suite, j'aimerais faire un clin d'oeil à la série __**Friends **__et prendre des phrases d'un de leur dialogue directement en __**anglais**__. Je tiens beaucoup à ce que ça soit en anglais, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait beaucoup ? S'il vous plaît répondez-moi._

_A bientôt, malilite._


	2. Part II

Hey !

Après plus de neuf mois (le temps qu'il faut pour faire un bébé, héhé, mais moi j'en ai pas eu, donc pas d'excuse ^^) je me décide enfin à poster la suite de ce Two-Shot. Je viens de le finir en fait ^^. Je dois avouer que je suis très contente de l'avoir terminer, et je suis plutôt fière, c'est sans doute une des choses que j'ai le mieux écrite de toute ma vie.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews : **LaLouisaBlack**, **Takinza**, **Kysila** (je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, merci pour ta review ! Pour l'anglais finalement j'ai mis la traduction à côté, çafait un peu bizarre mais tant pis ^^), **sirius08**, **Clelal**, **Wendeeh** et **Justine **(merci pour ta review et merci de trouver ma fic originale, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de longueurs que tu trouveras inutiles comme tu dis ;))

Et sinon **Joyeux Noël** et **Bonne année** à tous !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR et le titre de la fic vient de la chanson "Evil" de Interpol.

**Edit :** Si des gens ont lu même pas 2 secondes après avoir que j'ai posté ce chapitre et que vous êtes tombés sur quelque chose qui n'a RIEN à voir (en l'occurence mon autre fic JPLE) j'ai fait une fausse manip, désolée ^^

Sur ce, Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Why can't we just look the other way ?**

Ce qui attristait encore Sirius, quelques jours plus tôt, était, entre autre, qu'il pensait qu'Elisa ne comprenait rien à la situation. Qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et de la raison pour laquelle Sirius ne souhaitait pas l'approcher.

Apparemment, elle avait dû trouver la réponse seule. Depuis environ une dizaine de jours, elle ne cherchait plus à entrer en contact avec lui. Elle se contentait de lui jeter une fois ou deux un regard triste. Il soupçonnait grandement Remus ou Peter de lui avoir directement expliqué la situation, soucieux de vouloir faire quelque chose pour leur ami, bien sûr au courant de toute l'histoire. Ce n'était sûrement pas James, non, lui ne s'était toujours pas bougé le cul pour essayer de récupérer son ex, bien sûr.

En parlant de Monsieur Potter, celui-ci trouvait encore aujourd'hui le moyen de lui reprocher tout et n'importe quoi. C'en était même affligeant, désolant. Lui reprocher d'être malheureux. De « pleurer une personne qui ne comptait même pas pour lui ». C'était tellement ridicule ! D'autant qu'il ne pleurait pas ou qu'il n'était pas malheureux - il n'était pas non plus pathétique à ce point là !

Mais des fois... Il avait vraiment envie de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux et de lui demander « Vraiment, Potter ? Tu crois réellement à ce que tu dis ou tu es juste devenu con ? ».

Ses rapports avec son meilleur ami avaient rarement été aussi tendus. L'ambiance n'était pas non plus au beau fixe, aussi bien entre les Maraudeurs que chez les Gryffondors. Et quand Sirius y repensait, tout était, à la base, de la faute de James. Lui qui avait voulu déterrer une histoire qui n'avait plus aucun lieu d'être à présent.

Il n'était pas le seul à penser de cette façon. Peter et Remus, qui au départ soutenaient Cornedrue, pensaient également que c'était idiot, tout ça. Que ça ne menait à rien.

Ce fut pourquoi un jour, alors que tous les deux étaient seuls, Remus défia Sirius, d'un air tout à fait détaché, limite joueur.

- Je te parie vingt gallions que, la prochaine soirée, tu l'embrasses.

Sirius avait accepté ce défi, comme il l'avait toujours fait, plus par habitude que motivation. Bien que ça non plus, ça n'avait aucun sens. Remus savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas, le lycanthrope aurait plus vite fait de lui donner son argent tout de suite.

Le tourner en un jeu rendait les choses moins déprimantes, tout de même. Et puis, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, les choses allaient pouvoir progresser...

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Sirius souriait franchement. Le matin même, Poufsouffle avait gagné le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Sirius se réjouissait, d'une part parce que ses ennemis naturels, autre que les Mangemorts et sa propre famille, avaient été battus, mais pas que.

Depuis deux ans, la maison des bronze n'avait presque rien gagné, peut-être un match au maximum, leur équipe était la moins bonne des quatre maisons, il y avait toujours des problèmes... tandis qu'avant cette triste période pour les blaireaux, ils rafflaient les victoires. Et lui, Gryffondor, aimait bien les Poufsouffles.

On disait de Sirius Black que c'était un garçon troublé et compliqué. C'était faux. Sa vie et son passé étaient compliqués, ses rivalités avec les familles de sangs-pur lui menaient la vie dur, beaucoup de merdes lui étaient arrivées, il avait pas mal souffert. Mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas se compliquer la vie, il avait ça en commun avec la maison de bronze. Eux devaient être les habitants de Poudlard qui se prenaient le moins la tête.

Il avait quelques amis chez les Poufsouffles, de vrais copains et pas de simples connaissances ou des admirateurs, des gens qui le connaissaient et l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il était. Oui, Sirius pouvait être hautain, froid, distant, arrogant et insupportable, il restait pourtant simple parmi les Poufsouffles. Pour eux, c'était l'amitié et la loyauté qui primait avant tout, le reste était secondaire, et c'était le principe premier de Sirius. Leurs côtés travailleur et moins aventureux que les Gryffondors l'ennuyaient parfois, mais il avait les Maraudeurs pour ça.

Il était sorti avec pas mal de filles de cette maison, et c'était ces filles qu'il avait le plus apprécié ; il avait même réussi à garder de bons contacts avec elle. Sortir avec des filles de sa propre maison était assez compliqué, il les voyait tout le temps et la rupture avait des conséquences sur l'ambiance dans la tour de Gryffondor, puis elles étaient parfois trop prétentieuses et se prenaient trop au sérieux. Il n'appréciait que très peu les Serdaigles, trop studieuses ou curieuses, elles étaient difficiles et analysaient trop, tout, tout le temps. Les Serpentard, n'en parlons même pas.

Si Sirius n'avait pas été un Gryffondor de pur souche, Poufsouffle serait sans doute sa maison préférée. Pas pour rien, d'ailleurs, qu'Elisa était à Poufsouffle...

Depuis ces dernières semaines, le Gryffondor passait pas mal de temps avec ses autres copains Poufsouffles tout en réussissant à éviter Elisa. C'était pourquoi il passait une bonne soirée, dans la salle commune de la maison gagnante du match qui avait organisé une fête spécialement pour cette soirée.

L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique était assourdissante, les gens dansaient, criaient, riaient, flirtaient, s'embrassaient, une fête comme les autres. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pari qu'il avait fait avec Remus. Celui-ci discutait avec un couple quelques mètres plus loin et ne cessait de lui lancer des petits sourires en coin. Et donc, Sirius pensait à Elisa.

Elle était passée en coup de vent, disant à ses amis qu'elle avait juste un truc à faire et revenait pour faire la fête. Sirius l'avait trouvé splendide. Elle portait une robe noire avec des franges et une rose rouge en tissu arrochée à l'une de ses bretelles.

Elisa venait de revenir dans sa salle commune et cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Pendant ce temps, Sirius la dévora des yeux, toujours aussi morose. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur lui et se figea. C'était lui qu'elle cherchait. Avec détermination, elle s'avança vers lui.

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, faire comme si elle n'existait pas, mais il décida de l'affronter. Il faudrait bien qu'il lui explique tout de vive voix quand même.

Il pouvait deviner qu'elle était énervée. Il fut quand même surpris quand elle le poussa violemment pour le plaquer contre le mur juste derrière lui.

- T'es violente comme femme ! s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent en entendant sa voix « Oh, tu te rappelles comment utiliser ta langue maintenant ? » assèna-t-elle avec un air méchant, avant de prendre un ton un peu plus suppliant « Ce sont les premiers mots que tu m'adresses depuis des semaines, Sirius » Celui-ci la regarda avec intensité, faisant à peine attention à ses paroles, appréciant juste le fait de pouvoir la regarder d'aussi près.

Il sursauta quand il sentit des doigts prenant les siens et Elisa le tirer « Allez, viens, on va danser » Lui ne bougea pas, ne préférant pas se mettre dans une situation où il lui serait difficile de résister.

- Je t'en prie, Black, soupira-t-elle d'un air excédé, tu danses pratiquement sur place. C'est les Clash, après tout, tu les adore.

Sirius hocha la tête tandis que le refrain de « London Calling » commençait. C'était une chanson plutôt rythmée, mais Elisa préféra la danser comme un slow. C'était juste histoire d'être proche de lui. Elle posa ses bras sur ses épaules et lui lui prit la taille. Elle ferma les yeux en posant son menton sur son épaule, et lui essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, voulant à tout prix détourner son attention de son souffle dans ses cheveux.

Ce que l'un et l'autre ressentaient n'était pas très différent. Ils étaient contents et soulagés de retrouver une certaine proximité, au moins physique, après des semaines sans l'autre. Tous deux réalisaient enfin combien l'autre leur avait manqué. Tous deux étaient troublés par leurs sentiments, par le corps de l'autre contre le sien. Tous deux avaient le souffle court, le coeur qui battait, des papillons dans le ventre.

Mais pour Sirius, c'était toujours aussi clair et catégorique. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à James. Même s'il se conduisait comme un vrai enfoiré avec lui depuis le début de cette histoire, c'était toujours son meilleur ami.

Et même si Potter ne prévoyait pas de se remettre avec son ex, sortir avec Elisa serait une mauvaise idée. La première fois qu'il y avait pensé, Sirius pensait que leur histoire serait une brève liaison, sans plus, et qu'ils redeviendraient vite amis. Mais là, vu ce qu'il se passait, il sentait que ce serait différent. Rien que parce qu'Elisa était devenu le fruit défendu, Sirius s'était trop impliqué émotionnellement, et il ressentait définitivement quelque chose pour elle.

Il n'était pas un homme de sentiment, pas un prince charmant, pas l'homme idéal, pas l'amoureux fidèle et attentionné. Il ne voulait pas avoir une relation compliquée avec Elisa, et s'il sortait avec elle, et même s'il était sorti avec elle avant toute cette histoire avec James, c'était une relation compliquée qu'ils auraient vécu ensemble. Avec une rupture difficile.

Pour Elisa, c'était plus flou. Elle aimerait essayer avec Sirius. Au fil de ces dernières semaines, elle avait compris qu'il lui plaisait vraiment, et qu'il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'elle soit définitivement amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, Sirius semblait avoir trouvé une raison pour les empêcher d'être ensembles. Et vu les conséquences que cette raison avait sur leur amitié, cela signifiait sûrement qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que Sirius et elle sortent ensemble, peu importe combien ils en avaient envie.

Il fallait trouver un autre moyen pour que tout redevienne comme avant, et qu'ils ne soient plus attirés - quoique le mot le plus approprié serait 'obsédés' - l'un par l'autre. Elisa avait trouvé. Une nuit ensemble. Une nuit, seulement du sexe, qui leur ferait comprendre qu'ils étaient trop amis pour que ça marche, que ce n'était que du désir et rien de plus.

Alors, elle avait mis sa plus belle robe. Elle prévoyait de le faire craquer, et surtout de le faire s'expliquer.

Sauf que là, elle ne prévoyait plus rien du tout. Ne pas lui sauter dessus devenait difficle. _« But I have no fear, Cause London is drowning and I, I live by the river »_ En l'occurence, là, c'était Elisa qui se noyait. Dans ses bras, dans son odeur, dans sa chaleur, dans son envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Elle se recula légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, d'un gris orageux plus sombres que d'habitude. Sirius sentit son coeur rater un battement.

- Pourquoi ? » Elle se racla la gorge après avoir écouté sa voix cassée et bredouillante « Pourquoi tu m'as ignorée pendant tout ce temps ? » Il ne répondit pas et pencha la tête en prenant un air pensif. Il en avait marre.

Elle se rapprocha, se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour être à sa hauteur « Pourquoi ? » répétait-elle. Sirius ne sentait plus maître de lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient. Depuis quand Elisa lui faisait-elle un tel effet ?

Maintenant, elle murmurait son prénom, et il aurait pu l'entendre chuchoter « Sirius » de ce ton si sensuel, excitant et suppliant pendant des heures et des heures.

- Elisa, attends... » Elle ne lui obéit pas et posa ses lèvres douces sur sa peau. Sa bouche se déplaça le long de sa mâchoire. Lui prit sur lui pour ne pas bouger la tête, mais il frissonna et ressera son emprise sur sa taille sans y penser. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras quand elle sentit leurs deux ventres se toucher.

Alors que sa bouche était presque à la commissure des lèvres de Sirius, elle se recula d'à peine deux centimètres et plaça son nez tout près de celui du jeune homme sur sa joue, son front contre le sien. Elle inspira profondément, se demandant encore comment elle pouvait tenir sur la pointe de ses pieds alors que ses jambes tremblaient tant.

Finalement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Aussitôt, ils ouvrirent la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Une véritable explosion des sens. La frustration s'effaça de leur esprit, et juste cette incroyable sensation subsista. Il la serra contre lui avec force et pencha sa tête pour mieux l'embrasser.

Encore une fois, la voix de James résonna dans les pensées de Sirius.

_JE T'INDERDIS !_

_Va te faire foutre, Cornedrue_

Le ballet passionné de leur langue se calma et se transforma en un baiser plus doux. Sirius se contenta d'embrasser, de parcourir, de goûter les lèvres de l'ex copine de son meilleur ami. Elisa était retombée sur ses talons et avait passé sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du garçon, et lui avait glissé la sienne jusqu'à sa nuque. Ils se laissèrent aller dans la délectation, elle était sur le point de pleurer tant elle était contente et lui souriait contre ses lèvres tant il se sentait à sa place.

Sirius devait vingt gallions à Remus.

* * *

- James, faut que je te dise un truc...

_« One think led to another... » _« Une chose en amenant une autre... »

_« And what ? Did you sleep with her ? » _« Quoi ? T'as couché avec elle ? »

_« No ! No, no, I just kissed her » _« Non ! Non, non, je l'ai juste embrassée »

_« What ? That's even worse ! » _« Quoi ? Mais c'est presque pire ! »

_« How is that worse ? » _« Comment ça peut être pire ? »

_« I don't know, but it's the same ! » _« Je ne sais pas, mais ça l'est ! »

_« Look, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I could do, I think I'm in love with her » _« Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle... »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi James considérait qu'embrasser était pire que que faire l'amour. Peut-être parce qu'il voyait bien que, pour moi, un baiser avec cette fille valait dix nuit merveilleuses avec des filles beaucoup plus belles qu'elle. Il se rendait compte que c'était du sérieux, pour moi, qu'il avait de la vraie concurrence. Ou que c'était tellement sérieux que, même en ne couchant pas avec elle, je l'avais quand même trompé. On a pas l'impression, comme ça, mais James est très compliqué en amour. Pire qu'une fille, j'vous jure.

Il ne m'avait jamais regardé avec un air aussi méprisant. Dingue, je ne reconnaissais vraiment plus mon Cornedrue. Il devrait consulter. Non seulement ça m'énervait, mais en plus ça m'inquiétait, parce qu'agir aussi bizarrement et de manière si inhabituelle pendant autant de temps, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et ça devait avoir une explication quelque part, mais laquelle...

Il avait eu une telle envie de me jeter son poing dans la figure, sa magie en crépitait. La seule fois où il m'a frappé, c'était quand j'ai fait cette stupide blague à Rogue et mis sa vie, celle de Remus et celle de James en danger.

Je crois que j'ai un don naturel pour trahir les gens que j'aime. Non, pas les gens que je ne fais qu'aimer - j'ai aimé toute ma famille, petit, et c'est _elle_ qui m'a trahi - mais les gens qui m'acceptent et m'aiment en retour. Elisa, en la laissant de côté sans aucune explication pendant ces dernières semaines. James, en lui raflant la fille avec qui il devrait être. Remus, en manquant de l'envoyer soit à la morgue soit à Azkaban. Quel con.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal dans ma peau, aussi honteux de moi, aussi déprimé que ce soir de juin 1976. J'avais des problèmes à l'époque, des problèmes avec ma famille, avec mes amis, avec mes idées, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Rogue me gonflait à mort pendant cette période, il nous suivait partout et c'était insupportable. Alors j'ai eu un coup de sang et - j'aimerais dire sans l'avoir fait exprès mais c'est faux - je lui ai dit comment entrer dans le Saule Cogneur. Le soir-même, c'était la pleine lune et Rogue a suivi mon conseil. Vous connaissez la suite.

Remus aussi m'avait engueulé, le lendemain ou le jour d'après, je ne me souviens plus. Cette soirée-ci, quand j'ai avoué à James mes sentiments pour son ex, c'était comme si on retournait deux ans en arrière et que je redevenais ce gamin de quinze ans complétement paumé. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Enfin, peut-être pas, parce que, avouez-le, ce que j'ai fait à Remus était un vrai coup de maître et l'histoire avec James, c'est de la gnognotte à côté.

Bonjour, Sirius 'Cynique & Sarcastique' Black, enchanté.

En tout cas j'avais de nouveau cette boule amère dans la gorge, l'impression horrible que James ne me pardonnerait jamais et le sentiment terrifiant de tomber dans une abysse. Je peux vivre, malheureux, sans Elisa, et d'ailleurs, je finirais par me relever un jour. Mais sans Potter, c'est impossible. Le mot 'vie' ne pourrait pas décrire l'état de larve dans lequel je me traînerais. J'ai toujours été un peu dépendant de mon meilleur ami, vous l'avez compris.

Je me force à ne pas me souvenir de ce baiser. Tout du moins, à m'en rappeler comme d'une chose horrible. Pour tout vous dire, ça marche un peu. Sauf une fois, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était le lendemain. Ça marque le début d'une nouvelle aire. En surface, on dirait que rien n'a changé. Remus a juste gagné vingt gallions. On s'évite toujours avec Elisa, on est toujours misérables, mais juste un peu moins. Et James est un peu plus énervé.

Redoutable vie.

* * *

Son coeur battait un peu trop vite, trop vite pour une simple course. Il sentait que ça pouvait mal se terminer, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que s'inquiéter. Sirius avait vu son visage déterminé, il avait deviné ses pensées. Il avait vu Elisa, d'un pas décidé, suivre James dans le parc tandis que ce dernier n'avait rien soupçonné. D'après lui, ces deux-là n'avaient pas eu de discussion sérieuse depuis tellement longtemps...

De loin, Sirius vit James se retourner et hausser les sourcils devant cette vision surprenante. Sirius ne voyait Elisa que de dos, mais il pouvait deviner son visage grave et sérieux. Il la connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Soucieux de ne pas se faire voir, il se plaqua contre le mur derrière un petit renflement et lança un sort pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, James ?

Entendre ce nom dans sa bouche, avec cette voix plus mûre qui n'était plus celle de l'adolescente de quatorze ans amoureuse de son meilleur ami, fit une drôle d'impression à Sirius. Pas le sentiment d'être retourné dans le passé, mais d'être dans une autre dimension. Cette autre dimension où James et Elisa étaient encore ensembles aujourd'hui, heureux et fous l'un de l'autre, et où lui n'était que le meilleur ami. Une dimension où lui n'avait pas vraiment sa place.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et écouta la suite « ... suis pas un mari jaloux, Ellie. Tu ne connais pas la moitié de l'histoire » Elle croisa rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine et avait l'air de s'impatienter. Sirius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir son visage.

- Et bien explique-moi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » Elle patienta quelques secondes avant de rajouter « Et ne me mens pas, surtout, n'oublies _aucun_ détail.

Le visage de James parut soudain fatigué, et son meilleur ami sut que ses défenses avaient finalement lâché « Tu sais qu'avec Lily, ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Pourtant, je l'aime... Je l'aimais » Elisa hocha la tête.

- Mais ça n'aura jamais lieu. Je n'arriverai jamais à être avec elle. Alors, je me suis rappelé de la dernière fois où j'avais été vraiment heureux, et... c'était avec toi.

Sous le choc, Elisa poussa un petit cri de surprise et décroisa violemment les bras « J'avais décidé de me remettre avec toi. Et il- Sirius m'a dit, après être venu te voir pour te demander si t'avais quelqu'un en ce moment - il m'a dit que lui aussi avait des vues sur toi. Et » Il eut un petit rictus « Disons que la potion a plutôt eu du mal à passer »

Elisa enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais quand sa voix s'éleva, elle était forte et assurée.

- Donc tu prends _mes_ décisions, maintenant ? Je ne suis qu'une solution de rechange, le plan B, c'est tout ce que je suis ? Et tu décides ça, du jour au lendemain, sans même me demander mon avis, sans même me mettre au courant, James, putain ! Ce truc, quand Sirius est venu me demander ça, ça remonte à plus d'un mois ! Et tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul mot - lui non plus d'ailleurs, et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

Elle reprit son souffle et continua presque immédiatement, déversant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et qui lui pesait depuis des semaines « Jamais tu n'es venu vers moi, et pourtant, tu en avais, des occasions ! C'est Peter et Remus qui ont dû m'expliquer, mais ils ne m'ont même pas tout dit ! Merde, Potter, t'avais quoi dans la tête ? Et puis, je suis quoi, moi, est-ce que au moins tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ? Ou je suis juste la Lily Evans de remplacement ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble...

Sa voix s'était éteinte sur un ton douloureux sur ces dernières mots.

- Justement, reprit James. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la fois où on s'est remis ensemble. J'en avais assez et je voulais juste que tu reviennes. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière... »

Sirius tendit encore plus l'oreille. Comme tous les autres, exceptés James et Elisa, il n'avait lui non plus aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux en sixième année. Quelque chose d'important, qui avait changé leurs sentiments et les avait liés pour toujours.

- Ne reparlons pas de ça, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, avant que Sirius n'entende de nouveau la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais à Sirius ? » Il tressaillit en entendant son nom « En dehors de ce que tu me fais à moi, tu vois à quel point tu le fais souffrir ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi, mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Et toi, depuis un mois, tu ne fais que lui tourner le dos et le rabaisser.

Sirius se demanda brièvement comment elle connaissait tous ces détails, soupçonnant les deux autres Maraudeurs, avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi pouvait deviner des choses de ce genre sur elle sans avoir besoin de lui parler.

- C'est ton meilleur ami, et tu le traites comme ton chien » Heureusement, elle ignorait la forme animagus du « chien » en question « Et je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir »

James évitait son regard, honteux. Elle fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre « Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose si on se remettait ensemble ? » puis encore un autre « Est-ce que tu recommencerais à lui parler ? »

Sirius faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise et James releva la tête violemment, plongeant son regard dans le sien, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Sirius n'arrivait pas à y croire, son coeur s'était remis à battre douloureusement.

Cornedrue, lui, n'avait pourtant pas l'air si surpris. Un air mélancolique planait sur son visage - le même air qui y résidait depuis des mois. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver...

James soupira enfin « Même moi, j'ai compris qu'on avait plus aucune chance » et fit un petit sourire contrit à son ex. Sirius respira enfin normalement, et se retint de crier à son ami « Et alors, pourquoi tout ce cinéma ? », comme Elisa aurait eu le réflexe de le faire.

Mais elle comprenait. Elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ex petit-ami. Tout changeait, tout se bousculait, c'était la guerre, dehors, et Poudlard était terminé dans deux mois. Et lui, qui avait toujours eu la foi quant au fait qu'il finirait un jour avec Lily Evans, la véritable femme de sa vie, avait soudain ouvert les yeux. Il avait réalisé qu'Evans ne serait probablement jamais là pour lui, pour le soutenir et l'aimer en ces temps troublés. Alors, il avait voulu remonter le passé, revenir à une époque où tout était plus facile et plus agréable.

Elle comprenait ce que Sirius ne comprendrait certainement jamais, car Sirius était quelqu'un qui pensait à l'avenir et qui se retournait rarement sur le passé.

Sur ces réflexions, elle passa ses bras autour du visage de James et l'attira contre elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les bras du garçon entourèrent sa taille féminine et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. S'embrassant pendant un temps qui semblait être interminable. Un baiser d'adieu.

Ça, Sirius l'avait compris. Un dernier baiser pour clore toute cette histoire. Il avait compris que James n'avait plus l'intention de se remettre avec son ex, qu'Elisa n'avait plus de sentiments pour Cornedrue - et il savait qu'elle en avait pour lui, Sirius Black.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il marcha à grandes enjambées, s'enfuyant le plus vite possible de ces deux-là. Et, pour évacuer sa frustration, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

* * *

- Déjà, première chose, soupira Sirius en évitant son regard. Bien que je crois connaître la réponse » Il la vit respirer profondément, les yeux ancrés dans les siens « Il ne se passe vraiment plus rien entre vous ?

Elle glapit de surprise, s'attendant à un tout autre genre de question.

- Sirius, laisse-tomber avec ça, tu sais que je-

- Mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche, exigea-t-il en fixant ses propres doigts.

Elisa soupira légèrement et observa la pièce autour d'elle. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans les cuisines, à cette heure tardive, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangés. C'était un moment important, le moment où les choses allaient enfin être clarifiées, le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis presque un mois.

- Tu sais, les rumeurs, je les connais. James et moi, on les connaît tous les deux. Comme quoi, tout comme Evans, je suis faite pour lui. Comme quoi notre relation en quatrième était la plus idéale, comme quoi on a perdu notre virginité ensemble à la fête de Sandy Pomroy, comme quoi il s'est passé un truc important en sixième année.

- C'est faux ?

Elle secoua la tête « Tout est vrai, bien sûr. Même le fameux truc de sixième, mais je me demande bien comment tout le monde peut être au courant » Elle passa une main dans ses mèches blondes en réfléchissant à comment elle allait pouvoir présenter les choses.

- C'était en février de l'année dernière, donc. La Saint-Valentin. On s'était retrouvés ici, d'ailleurs » Elle fit un large geste de la main pour désigner les cuisines « Et on a discuté. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien tenté avec Evans alors que c'était pourtant la fête des amoureux. On a bien déconné sur cette fête, on la trouve ridicule tous les deux. On s'est rappelés la fois où, quand on était ensembles, on avait justement fait semblant d'avoir rompu le jour de la Saint-Valentin pour faire déprimer tout le monde.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir, et Sirius fixa ses belles lèvres en se rappelant très précisément de leur douceur et de leur délicieuse dextérité. Malgré ça, il l'écoutait avec attention, car il allait enfin savoir ce qui était un des mystères romantiques de Poudlard.

- Bref, il m'a ensuite dit qu'il n'avait rien fait pour conquérir Evans ce jour-là car cette date signifiait trop de choses pour lui. Des choses en rapport avec moi. Je vais faire court, en gros, on s'est plus ou moins jurés amour éternel et on s'est embrassés-

- QUOI ? éclata Sirius, sa voix vrillée par la colère.

- Désolée, sourit-elle, pas du tout désolée, je me suis mal expliquée. Je veux dire qu'on s'est aperçus qu'on serait toujours plus ou moins liés l'un à l'autre, qu'on ne s'oublierait jamais, et qu'on ressentirait toujours un peu d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Et James m'a embrassé. On a éclaté de rire parce que ça nous faisait bizarre, puis on a recommencé, et ça n'avait plus du tout l'air bizarre, ça paraissait normal.

Elle fronça les sourcils « Mais ça nous a fait flippé, parce qu'on avait pas du tout l'intention de se remettre ensemble. Après, on est rentrés dans nos maisons, et j'avais une boule horrible dans le ventre. On avait même pas reparlé de notre dispute qui avait eu lieu deux jours avant et qui me rendait toujours triste. J'ai déprimé pendant des jours après, je me sentais revenir au moment de notre rupture, et c'était horrible. Mes amies du dortoir s'en sont aperçus, et c'est de là que la rumeur est venue en fait »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant une autre lueur de doute dans ses yeux.

- Pour te répondre, non, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Non, il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée qu'il y a un passé chargé et qu'il y aura toujours un truc entre lui et moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas être avec... avec d'autres.

Elle lui lança un regard d'appréhension. Car le moment où elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui allait bientôt arriver et la nervosité grimpa en elle « Sans oublier que Lily Evans a élu domicile dans son coeur, et ce pendant un moment encore. Quoiqu'il en dise »

Sirius hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Il était un des seuls à avoir compris que l'amour que James portait à Evans était encore plus puissant et plus destructeur que celui qu'il avait porté à Elisa.

- Et dans _mon _coeur, continua-t-elle, il y a... toi.

Elle avait murmuré ce dernier mot parce que sa voix tremblait. Voilà, elle l'avait dit. _Le_ mot qui déversa une onde de soulagement dans tout le corps de Sirius.

Il déplaça sa chaise de manière à être tout près d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ellie leva son regard vers son visage et fut surprise d'y trouver une expression sereine. Le voile était levé, il savait qu'ils ressentaient à peu près la même chose l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il était juste pour eux d'être ensemble.

Sirius posa sa main libre sur la joue d'Elisa contre laquelle elle se blottit, et elle se sentit enfin apaisée.

Ils étaient immobiles, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Si Sirius avait été plus romantique, il aurait même dit que leur coeur battait à l'unisson. D'un même geste, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, leur front se collèrent et leurs yeux se fermèrent. Enfin en paix.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius et Elisa n'avait toujours pas encore rendu publique leur relation. Sirius et James ne se parlaient pas, mais la tension entre eux s'était évanouie et ils pouvaient rester dans la même pièce, se regarder et même se sourire sans gêne. Même si rien n'était revenu à la normale, le malaise dans la maison des Gryffondor avait disparu.

Si le nouveau couple ne se baladait toujours pas dans Poudlard main dans la main, c'était par égard pour James. Quand ils étaient seuls, il leur arrivait de chercher activement un moyen pour lui d'aller mieux. Leur ami était déprimé depuis un bout de temps, et ils avaient finalement compris que ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec leur histoire.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Potter était parti se promener dans le parc de Poudlard, et Sirius le surveillait sur les marches à l'entrée du château. Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir des Enchantements...

- EVANS !

Lily se retourna brusquement et chercha avec surprise qui avait crié son nom. Elle vit une de ses camarades de Poufsouffle se précipiter vers elle « Salut » souffla cette dernière une fois arrivée devant elle.

Elle répondit par un hochement de la tête, attendant qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Ça aurait pu paraître étrange vu de l'extérieur. L'ancien amour de Potter et la femme qu'aujourd'hui il aimait éperdument, l'une en face de l'autre. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées, peut-être à cause d'une sorte d'accord tacite vis à vis de leur propre situation avec le Maraudeur.

- Oui ? demanda Lily avec patience.

- Il faut que tu parles à James Potter.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. De tous ceux qui la priaient de céder aux avances du Gryffondor une bonne fois pour toute, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Elisa Collins en ferait partie.

- Evans, c'est sérieux. James va mal, très mal. Je crois qu'il déprime à cause de ses parents, qui sont Aurors et engagés dans un espèce de... mouvement secret pour combattre Tu-Sais-Qui. Il déprime sévère à cause de la guerre en général.

- Vraiment ? » Elle ignorait pourquoi Collins lui racontait tout ça, elle supposait que ces détails n'auraient pas dû être dévoilés à n'importe qui.

- Oui. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je peux rien faire du tout, ce n'est même pas mon ami !

- Je sais. Mais ses meilleurs amis ont tout essayé, en vain. Tu es la femme qu'il aime, Evans, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Tu es aussi quelqu'un qui le connaît et qui voit au-delà du Maraudeur sûr de lui, même si tu ne vois que son côté insupportable. Pour finir, tu es quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur, tu es intelligente, tu pourras lui donner un regard nouveau sur la situation.

Elle reprit son souffle après son monologue tandis que Lily l'observait, impressionnée « Si tu vas lui parler, Lily, il arrivera à voir plus loin que cette foutue guerre »

Elisa pouvait voir que sa camarade n'était toujours pas convaincue « Tu es gentille et tu fais attention aux autres, Evans. Tu as l'occasion d'aider quelqu'un, fais-le. Oublie un instant qui est James et va le voir »

Toujours hésitante, Lily acquiesça pourtant et Elisa lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent dehors, Collins lui prêta sa cape et Sirius lui montra le grand chêne sous lequel James était assis. D'un pas décidé, la Gryffondor se dirigea vers lui en réfléchissant déjà aux mots qu'elle lui adresserait.

Sirius et Elisa échangèrent un regard satisfait, sûrs de leur plan, et rentrèrent dans le château. Black prit la main de sa petite-amie non officielle et ils se rendirent dans un endroit où personne n'allait les surprendre.

Une longue demi-heure plus tard, c'était une Lily Evans rouge écarlate qui rentrait dans le château d'un pas énervé, suivie d'un peu plus loin par James Potter qui arborait une jolie marque de doigts sur la joue.

Elle avait voulu être gentille avec lui, ils avaient eu une vraie conversation où il lui avait confié quelques unes de ses idées noires, et lui avait encore une fois tenté de l'embrasser ! Quel rustre !

Mais James arborait également un beau sourire. Parce que, pendant une seconde, Lily avait répondu à son baiser.

* * *

Elisa jeta un regard énervé à son appartement. Sirius lança sa veste sur le fauteuil de l'entrée. Et il recommença à crier, alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer de leur soirée chez James et Lily.

- Ce sont mes amis et puis c'est tout, tu as les tiens, voilà comment ça marche !

- Je les connais aussi bien que toi depuis presque aussi longtemps que toi, et Lily est plus proche de moi que de toi vu que c'est elle qui m'a d'abord remercié de l'avoir poussée vers James, et puis tu sais que je n'ai pas d'amis en dehors d'eux ! Si ce n'est quelques mecs de mon bureau, mais au fait, qui c'est qui m'empêche de les approcher ? » Son ton faussement interrogatif était bourré de sarcasmes « Ah mais oui, c'est toi !

- C'est pour quoi, à la base cette dispute, tu peux me dire ? s'énerva Sirius.

- Je te l'ai dit ! J'en ai marre d'être à l'écart ! Les Maraudeurs et toi, et même Lily, vous vous retrouvez dans des cafés mal famés pour parler de petits trucs secrets, et tu ne m'en parles même pas, j'ai dû vous surprendre tout à fait par hasard pour m'en rendre compte !

- On-

- Et ne me mens pas, je _sais _que ça a un rapport avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou avant-hier, il était étonné de ne pas avoir eu de mes nouvelles alors que tu étais sensé m'en parler depuis des semaines !

- J'ai compris, Ellie, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te surprotèges dans cette guerre et que tu veux te battre. Nous cinq, on avait une mission à faire, dangereuse, qu'on a organisé pendant des nuits. Et si tu y rentrais maintenant, tu aurais voulu venir avec nous, Dumbledore n'aurait rien dit pour que tu t'intègres, et on aurait été tous en danger !

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, Elisa avait l'impression d'halluciner. C'était ce qui la rendait folle dans sa relation avec Sirius. Deux ans et demi qu'ils étaient ensembles, des mois qu'ils partageaient cet appartement, et ce manque de communication entre eux était toujours là. C'était ce qui avait rendu tout difficile entre eux, au début, alors qu'ils ne sortaient même pas encore ensemble.

- Mais _MERDE_ ! Si tu me l'avais dit, Sirius, j'aurais compris !

Elle hurla ces derniers mots et avant que son amoureux ait pu rétorquer, elle claqua la porte de leur appartement en partant. Ses mains tremblaient tant sa colère était grande et elle inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Elisa posa une main entre ses deux seins et sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête un peu en arrière, soufflant l'air inspiré pendant un long moment.

La jeune femme prit finalement la décision de revenir et d'arranger les choses entre Sirius et elle. Posant une main sur son ventre pour se donner du courage, elle actionna la poignée.

Tous deux devaient faire des efforts. Après tout, bientôt, ils seraient trois.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez compris que ça veut dire qu'Elisa est enceinte... Bon c'est un peu UA, et la transition entre la septième et le Post poudlard est un peu brutale, et on voit pas vraiment Sirius et Elisa heureux ensemble, ni James et Lily, mais je pense que ça aurait fait tâche, et selon moi tout y est. J'aime particulièrement le moment où Sirius parle à la 1ere personne et le tout dernier moment.  
_

_J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire :)_


End file.
